


waste away the time

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: “I saw these books. They all look—you know. Smutty,” Kelsey says, giggling. “I just kinda got caught up in this one.” She waves it at him.Ryan steps in close, smelling a little like smoke from the fire, wine, the spices of the food they ate. Her body is responsive to it, to him, biting down on her lip when he looks at her with eyes like coal, his smile dangerous. “Wanna read it for me?” he asks.or; kelsey and ryan spend a couple nights in a snowy cabin.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Kelsey Impicciche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	waste away the time

**Author's Note:**

> sup my dudes! i had a tickle of inspiration, and here we are. shameless, shameless. the title comes from aly & aj's "good love". beta'ed by the most lovely [jenn](https://hallowwen.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> please enjoy.

The cabin smells like pine and gingerbread; it’s cozy when they step inside. Kelsey looks around and is delighted that the space is better than the photos promised it would look like. She knows what the amenities are; there’s a gorgeous, spacious kitchen, so the living room is small, but there’s a comfy looking sofa that faces the massive brick fireplace. She can’t wait to sit there, bundled underneath a blanket, drinking wine. With Ryan.

Ryan comes in behind her, rolling in their suitcases, shoulders dusted with snow; they’ve even caught on his eyelashes, and as much as she’s heard him complain about the weather, she’s overtaken by how handsome he is.

It’s new, this thing between them. With him starting a new business and Kelsey busy with her own channel, she never thought they’d have the time to just enjoy each other’s company without the distraction of the outside world. So, when Ryan had proposed they go elsewhere, it had been a really romantic night, sitting in Ryan’s temporary office as the sun dipped behind the earth, covering them in orange, late afternoon light. They’d ordered in pizza and drank one of the bottles of congratulatory wine Ryan had received, pouring over Airbnb rentals for _elsewhere_. They had sat on the floor, Kelsey between his thighs as she leaned against his chest, his arm around her waist. They’d flipped through photos and listings, and when Kelsey had gasped, finding one she thought was perfect, Ryan told her to book it. And they did. The drive had been long, and Kelsey was happy to finally stretch her legs.

They’d had enough sense to pick up groceries for meals, spending probably too much, but there were recipes she wanted to try, and Ryan said he’d help.

Kelsey shrugs off her coat and kicks off her boots, curling her toes into the carpet beneath her feet. In the kitchen, she hauls their groceries and begins putting it all away. Ryan comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He’s warm, solid, and Kelsey can’t help but let her eyes flutter closed as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey,” she says. “I’m so happy we decided to do this.”

“Me too,” he murmurs. “Now I have you all to myself.” He gives her another kiss and moves to help with the groceries.

Kelsey looks over at him, just watching the way his body moves, how his arms stretched, his legs walked—

It isn’t gone on her that the purpose of this trip was so they could fall into each other properly. All they’d ever had time for was dirty make out sessions before either one of them pulled back. Not because neither of them hadn’t wanted to, but because it was late, because they weren’t in the right place, because the timing just wasn’t where they needed it to be. But here, there aren’t any limitations, and she’s both nervous and excited to explore him, feel the weight of him on top of her. She bites down on her lip and settles back to unpacking, before she jumps his bones.

:::

They shower and change into softer clothing; Ryan looks warm in his t-shirt and navy sleep pants. Kelsey’s opted for an oversized sweater that hangs off a shoulder, and frilly shorts that show off the length of her legs.

Dinner is simple; they make it together, with music in the background, chatting and reading through the recipe, giggling and kissing against the countertops. They eat on the barstools, nursing glasses of wine, talking and teasing, conversation easy, encouraged by playful, flirtatious touches. Eventually, they retire to the couch, where Ryan’s kindled a fire and warmth dances over her skin. The light from the flame licks over Ryan’s golden skin and he’s soft, handsome, and she’s very, very smitten with him.

When he’s gone to the bathroom, after kissing her bare shoulder, Kelsey gets up for another glass of wine. She passes by a bookcase next to the fireplace and decides to take a peek. She realizes with a grin that they’re sexy romance novels, if she can tell by the covers. She chooses one, and the cover has an elegant woman with green eyes and red lips looking back at her. There’s a man in suit, laid in the background out of focus, lighting a cigarette. She thumbs through the pages, reading through passages. She leans against the bookcase and reads, feeling her cheeks warm when she stumbles on a specific passage that catches her eye.

“What are you reading, babe?”

 _Oh_ , Kelsey thinks. _That’s new._ “I saw these books. They all look—you know. Smutty,” she says, giggling. “I just kinda got caught up in this one.” She waves it at him.

Ryan steps in close, smelling a little like smoke from the fire, wine, the spices of the food they ate. Her body is responsive to it, to him, biting down on her lip when he looks at her with eyes like coal, his smile dangerous. “Wanna read it for me?” he asks.

She looks at him for a moment, taking in a little breath as she touches her hand to his arm, just above his bicep. He curls his arm around her waist, and she lays hers around his shoulder. Her heart trips over a perilous beat.

“Okay,” she whispers. She clears her throat and looks at the text. With a shuddery breath, she starts. “ _They were on the couch and the only problem in the world was the bondage of their clothing. Twisting and gasping together, they worked urgently at knots and buttons and buckles and hooks until the last impediment slipped away; and then in the warmest rhythm of her flesh he found an over-whelming sense of_ this _is what I needed;_ this _is what I needed; his self-absorption was so complete that he was only dimly aware of her whispering, 'Oh, yes; yes, yes…_ '”

“Kelsey…”

Her breath comes in shaky and when she looks at Ryan, the expression on his face is one she’s only seen the beginnings of, when they’re _right there_ , but they can’t go any further. There’s nothing stopping them now.

The book clatters to the floor as he pushes her up against the bookcase; his mouth is hot, insistent, and she gives as much as she gets, curling her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. His thigh presses between hers and their bodies are flush; she feels too hot for her skin with the way he kisses her, the touch of his tongue inviting in ways she was so new to.

She gets her hands all over him, fingers spread along his back underneath the soft cotton of his tee as her hips begin a lush rhythm; one of Ryan’s hands settles against the back of her knee and hitches her leg up over his hip and she can feel the length of him, hardening between them, and it’s too much and not enough all at once.

She wants him to take her right there, against the case of the books.

“Ryan, God, please,” she whispers.

He kisses hot over her throat, leaving marks in his wake. She grips her fingers in his flesh. “What do you want?” he asks her, his voice shaky; her hips haven’t stopped grinding against him and all she wants is for them to get out of enough clothing so she can feel him properly.

“You,” she says, tugging at his hair. He looks at her, eyes like obsidian. “I want you inside me.”

His mouth is wet and red, eyes heavy lidded as they regard her. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” he tells her, his hand leaving her thigh, almost separating from him.

“No,” she says, keeping him close. “I want you right here.”

“Jesus,” he huffs, but he kisses her, and it’s reckless, teeth scraping against lips, breaking away only to undress from their clothes in haste. Even in their lust fueled haze, he touches her with reverence. She touches over his chest, like he does her, but he dips, just so he can lick over her nipples, making her gasp and moan.

He steps back, for just a moment and he looks at her, eyes raking over her form and when she gets her own fill of his flesh, his naked chest and his flexing stomach, vision laying over his cock, hard and thick—she thinks he’s big, in a way that makes her want to drop to her knees for him. But then he’s kneeling in front of her, not much preamble with the way ne nudges her legs open, touching his tongue to her heat. She grapples for purchase along the shelves of the case, looking down at Ryan between her thighs, the intensity of his eyes making her chest tight. She runs her fingers through his hair as he licks over her clit; he makes wet noises with his mouth, humming against her; she can feel the vibrations in her bones.

“Ryan, _oh_ , _Ryan_ ,” she moans, unable to think of anything else to say to him. She can see his arm moving, and she realizes he’s stroking himself and her brain reels from the imagined sight of it. His stubble scrapes against her flesh, a stark contrast to his hot mouth working her closer and closer to climax.

Even here, close enough to the fire, the flames dance over his sweaty flesh, the grooves of his muscles, the way his back flexes. She might regret that they didn’t make love for the first time in the bedroom like she’d thought they would, with soft touches, laughter between kisses, but she doesn’t want to wait the few extra moments it’ll take them to get there.

“Come here,” she says, but her voice is broken, caught between a moan and a sigh, and he listens, standing up, catching her mouth in a kiss; she can taste herself on his tongue, and it should be dirty, she shouldn’t like it as much as she does, but God, she’s living for it, chasing it.

She reaches between them and curls a hand around him, hot and thick against her palm, a heavy weight she strokes slowly; his head drops back and he hisses at her touch. “Kelsey, Kelsey,” he whispers, and she relishes the way he says her name, how undone he’s come.

“Come on, come on,” she tells him.

“I should get a—”

“It’s fine, Ryan, _please_.” She grips his shoulders, and he kisses her again, his hands finding her waist, traipsing down to grip her hips as he leans in to kiss her; she’s surprised when he picks her up, feels the strength in his muscles with her hand, and she moans, curses.

“Okay?” he asks, and his eyes are kind here, like he’s paused his desire just to check in, and her heart beats a thunderous rhythm as she nods.

“Yeah,” she murmurs. “Just want you real bad.”

His laugh is a breath, and he kisses her again, gently; her legs curl around his waist and she reaches between them, just to take him in her hand as she guides him inside of her.

They share the same groan when he strokes in, slowly and she throws her head back, grinding her hips against him.

“God, baby, you feel insane,” he says to her, and she leans her forehead against his, breathing him in as he thrusts inside of her. His rhythm is soft, gentle, and his hands grip her ass as he holds her up. She leans in to catch his mouth, nipping over his bottom lip as he becomes more fervent, pressing her against the bookcase hard enough that the wooden shelves dig into her spine.

“Oh, oh, Ryan, _harder_ , please.”

He hides his face in her shoulders as he drives into her, hard enough that the bookcase knocks into the wall, and she’s lost to it, the way he grunts as he fucks into her, shifting her hips to meet him. He feels good, so good inside of her, hot and thick as he’s thrusting deep; it steals her breath. He calls her name and she shivers from it, moaning unabashedly.

“Ryan, Ryan, _Ryan_ …” The bookcase digs deeper into her flesh, so much that it _hurts_ , and he must sense it, must know, because he’s moved them, effortlessly carrying her down to the floor, right in front of the fireplace where his face is lit gold and his brown eyes glow as he looks down at her. It’s comfortable here, her flesh hot from the fire, from him, from the way he slips back inside of her, his body heavy between her aching, trembling thighs.

And here she can admire him better, touch her hands to his biceps, flexing deliciously as he holds himself up. They watch each other, and it feels so intimate, watching the pleasure change and soften the features of his face; she curls her thighs around his hips, ankles locked as his rhythm slows just a touch.

“Kelsey,” he sighs, his voice just for her here as he loves her with his body, in front of the heat of the fireplace.

“Ryan, I’m so close,” she whispers to him, reaching her hands to touch his face, bring him down so their lips meet but don’t kiss; she steals his breath for her own, filling her lungs with him. She can feel his hand touch her waist, her hip, curl around her thigh as he drives in harder, nearly pushing her up the carpet with the intensity of it. And all she can think about suddenly, is that passage from the book and she sighs, tossing her head back as she exclaims, “ _Yes, yes, yes_ …” And her toes curl and her back arches underneath him as she comes, fingernails scraping over his shoulders, as she calls his name.

“ _Fuck_ , Kelsey,” he breathes against her mouth; he works her through it as she clenches around him, thighs tight around his hips.

“Are you close?” She combs her fingers through his hair, kissing over his cheek, his chin, his jaw and she tries so hard to find her breath, shaking beneath his body. 

“Yeah,” He dips his head against the column of her throat, licking over her flesh, nipping before he pulls back to look at her. “God, you’re beautiful like this.” 

Kelsey shivers, biting down on her lip. “Come on, I wanna feel you come inside me _,_ ” she says to him—it’s a handful of thrusts before he’s pressed deep inside her hips shuddering against hers as he trembles on top of her, groaning loud, eyes shut tight. It’s a marvel to see.

:::

When she gets back to the living room, Ryan’s laying on the floor, but he’s brought pillows and blankets down; his eyes are closed and she’s wondering if he’s asleep, but when she steps in close, he looks up at her. His eyes are soft, tired.

“Hi,” she says, when she lowers, laying beside him. He pulls her in close and it’s just touching flesh, warm, warm, warm.

“Hi,” he whispers against her lips.

“That was—really good,” she says, her face warming.

His laughter is soft, smiling bright. “It was. I’d liked to have taken my time with you,” he says, fingers pushing her hair behind her ear. She touches her palm to his chest.

“We have plenty of time here. In fact, we should probably go break that bed in soon.” She stands and he’s laughing behind her, but before she knows it, he’s come up behind her and she’s being thrown over his shoulder, her giggles echoing throughout the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> the passage of the book comes from "revolutionary road" by richard yates. i did not read the book, i found a list of sexy books and here we are.
> 
> hope you liked it! i'm [here](https://businessbabybergara.tumblr.com/)! hearts and love, love and hearts.


End file.
